universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Zim
On-Screen Appearance He Rises Zim escapes out of a toilet and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Spider Legs Zim gets on his PAK's spider legs. You can move left and right on them, but there's no jumping. You can also cling to the side and bottom of a platform on these things. They hurt an opponent upon direct contact. Press B to put away the legs. If you're hit when they're out, you can't get them out for 10 seconds. Side B - Dark Harvest Zim gets out some headwear from his PAK and steals some random stats from his opponent. They are strength, speed, horniness, patience, weirdness, IQ, ego, and darkness. While Zim is on par with the opponent before the harvest, the opponent him/herself is shit in that category. Proceed with caution as the stat is random and can worsen Zim. The effect lasts 10 seconds, and can only be done again if it's worn off. Up B - GIR Zim calls for GIR who flies in and snatches Zim for 5 seconds. After that, GIR drops Zim off in a random part of the stage. Touching GIR hurts you, but there's a small window of opportunity for you to hit Zim while on GIR, which cancels the move. Down B - Recovery Pig Zim sets a recovery vehicle trap. Opponents stepping on it are ensnared by a giant pig for 10 seconds. They can't be hit in this state. Zim can jump on the pig and control it like a vehicle, but he can only get off after the move ends. If you go off a ledge, both Zim and the opponent are met with their death, bit like Ganon's aerial Flame Choke maneuver. Final Smash - A Room with a Moose A bus drives by and sucks in all the opponents. The bus then heads to one of 2 portals. The one it goes to depends on the opponents. If most are on one side, it goes to that side. If both sides are equal, it'll be of random chance. Choose wrong, and everyone is deaded as fuk. You can choose which part of the fork the moose is in with left or right. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Screams* KOSFX2: YOU'RE LYING! Star KOSFX: THE MOOSE HAS FAILED MEEE! Screen KOSFX: My Spliggly Splooch! Taunts Up: You Lie! YOU LIIIE! Sd: Why was there BACON IN THE SOAP!? Dn: DESTROY US ALL! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Laughs* Victory 2: *To a kid* You! Obey the fist! Victory 3: *Calls The Tallest* Lose/Clap: *Misery* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spraycan (Germs) *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - THIS SANDWICH! *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Crash Lands *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: Deactivating *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Zim Emblem Victory Music Invader Zim Intro Kirby Hat Zim's Eyes and Antenna Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! Video Music Invader Zim Theme Ending Music Lawl Food Waffles from Gir Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Alien Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Invader Zim Category:Revived Category:Comic Book Character Category:Cartoon characters Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Badass Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Richard Steven Horvitz voiced Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:People who Scream alot Category:Human Haters Category:Invaders Category:Shouty Characters Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Anti-Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Weak Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Green Category:Non-Human character pretending to be Human